Date Night
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going out on a late night date after Percy picked her up from her dorm building. Comes after Marti, but you don't need to read that to read this! But it would be great if you did. It's full of fluff and Percy and Annabeth being well, Percy and Annabeth.


**Hey guys! This is where Marti left off! So if you want to see what happened before this i suggest you go read it. But you can read this by itself!**

**I hope you enjoy! and The title goes to Enx2103! **

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO :(**

6. Date night

"I can't believe you jumped out of that window." Percy chuckled shaking his head. They were walking along through Battery Park heading to a late night pizzeria across Broadway.

"It's not like I hurt you." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Unless a sharp rock just happened to be there and stabbed me. Then it'd be your fault, Wise Girl."

"The likelihood that that would have happened, is less likely then for me to act stupid."

"Okay, okay you're right like always." Percy said chuckling squeezing her hand.

"So that's finally been ingrained into your mind then? That took a lot of training."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, Seaweed Brain." she chuckled nudging his shoulder. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. They walked in comfortable silence as they made it to the pizza place.

It was still teeming with people as places in New York usually were at 11 at night even on a Thursday. But it wasn't so bad that they didn't have long to wait to place their order and find a place to sit.

"I needed this." Annabeth admitted from across the table.

"I know." Percy groaned, "We haven't see each other in so long. Plus knowing you, you've been working yourself practically to death."

Annabeth laughed seeing he was spot on, "Yes,I've been focusing a lot on this memorial garden I have planned."

"A memorial garden?" Percy asked, "Like to remember the old heroes?"

"Well, partly." Annabeth told him as he cocked his head to the side a bit confused.

"Then..."

"I was going to add a wall of names like:Silena, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Luke. Something similar to the Vietnam memorial in Washington D.C., except much better and my style." Her eyes were lit up as she imagined everything she was planning to do.

Percy smiled happy to see her so ecstatic, "So does that mean I get a statue?" He asked.

"Maybe." She chuckled as he pouted.

"Aw, that's not fair."

Annabeth couldn't help laughing. She loved being out with Percy. It was a normal night out and so far nothing demi-god related had happened (with them it was always too likely). She was hanging out with her boyfriend who at the same time was her best friend; and it was great.

The rest of the night, as they ate their pizza, the couple talked about Percy in school - how his grades were improving with Paul helping him in english and Annabeth and a friend in his class helping him with math. They talked about Annabeth's visit with her dad and the small quest Apollo had sent Grover and Percy on, on his birthday. She was annoyed a bit that Apollo had been so adamant about it for that time, but laughed loudly when she heard about his near-death stunt over the glowing boards in Times Square in his underwear.

They left the pizzeria a little half past twelve, walking back through the park. By the time they got back to Annabeth's dorm they could barely contain their laughter.

"How are you getting up there?"Percy asked as they appeared under her window and he had caught his breath.

"I was actually hoping you could help with that?"

Percy looked so adorably cute when he looked at her confused, she stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss.

"What was that for?"Percy asked after she pulled away, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"For being you." Annabeth chuckled shaking her head. "Now, there's a fountain over on that corner of the building, I was hoping you could solidify it or something along those lines and lift me up."

"Oh!" He said looking over spotting the fountain, "Okay, yeah sure that'll work." He concentrated feeling the familiar tug in his gut as he lift most of the water over forming hands for Annabeth to step on.

"Thanks, Percy." She smiled up at him, giving him another long kiss, he had to concentrate extremely hard on not letting the water hit the ground. "I'll talk to you this weekend, Seaweed Brain." She said turning around to the hands, carefully testing them out. "You've been practicing." She noted.

He shrugged in response and began lifting her to her window. "Night, Wise Girl." He said once she was safely in her window.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
